Wrong
by FishFriend
Summary: It seemed like any other day in uneventful Forks. I should have known my day was going to be different. I didn't look at the signs. That Edward Cullen was returning to mark his territory on Isabella. It was wrong. T for Saf. Kaite the new gir POV


_**Wrong**_

**A Fan fiction brought to you by Fish Friend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. **

**Note: I hope this is unique enough for you! I was too wired to not post this, free Saturday nights are never a good thing for me. Hope you enjoy. BTW, there is a challenge by Nadia out for his type of thing, but I couldn't stand to chop things out!! Lol. It's like 300 words over. Oops.**

It seemed like any other day in the uneventful town of Forks, Washington to me as I got ready for school. I adorned my body with the usual: plain t-shirt, jeans, a sweatshirt and my newly replaced rain jacket. I had arrived in Forks with my family around two months ago, and with early spring approaching, I begged the weather to let up its continuous atrocities. To no such luck, as of currently. I rolled my neck as I climbed into my 98' Toyota Camry, and headed off to the confinement of all people's ages 14 to 18.

I should have known my day was going to be different, after what happened first thing off the bat. After I had stepped out of my car and started to walk to school, I saw a strange car in the parking lot. I first caught sight of it by seeing something very shiny in the parking lot. I turned to find a very clean and polished looking silver Volvo. After I had starred at it a moment, I turned and headed into school simply thinking that a lucky student had somehow gotten their hands on a new car. That was sign number one.

Sign number two came in Math, after I had sat down, and pulled out my homework. I glanced up to see a very evil looking Mr. Banner standing in front of the class. "Pop Quiz!" he barked. "Katie!" hissed Jessica, and I turned my head towards her as the quizzes were passed out. "Did you study?" the always nosey girl asked. I nodded hesitantly, and then turned my eyes to the quiz in front of me, hoping my answer was truthful. Ok, I'll admit this wasn't really a huge sign…. And I'll go even farther to say it had nothing to do with the major event of the day. But I had barely read over the section from last night, and I didn't want to fail the quiz. Let me just defend myself and say that it was a pretty big deal up until lunch.

When English rolled around, I was already waiting for lunch, having skipped breakfast. _One more period to go._ I coaxed myself into paying attention, barely noticing sign number three. A group of girls (Lauren, Jessica and their friends) huddled together, throwing anxious looks to the clock. Usually, I was a friend of Jessica and Lauren's, but today I was too distracted by the quiz in Math I quite likely bombed.

When lunch finally came around, I was slightly frazzled, having just been assigned a large homework load. But, I followed the pattern of my familiar life, which was getting too repetitive for my liking. As I sat down at the usual table, I glanced up and looked at the one girl that I usually never look at without feeling pity. Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan was one girl who certainly was someone to pity. The police chief's daughter, sufferer of her parents divorce and then…. Then she had had her heart broken. Resilient would not be an adjective to describe her, I knew. In fact, if this Edward that had shattered her hadn't left to move to LA, I would probably know a stubborn, kind, but strong willed girl. But the Isabella Swan that I had come to know (or, know _about, _for no one being here before Edward left would know her for real) was a defeated shell of a girl, one that had been dispirited for months (though I was told that she was improving slightly).

I looked up at Isabella Swan of all days, and found that she was grinning, and turning in her seat. I was taken aback by the grinning. I highly doubted that Isabella had smiled once out of true happiness in the last two months, probably more if I guessed correctly. Yet here she was in front of me smiling, and looking at the doors. I followed her gaze to find a… how do you possibly describe a face as his? It was hard to just look at the face it was so…. Magnificent. The angular cheekbones, the lips, the perfect eyebrows, and the eyes… the eyes made me feel dizzy just glancing at one lash. Then there was the hair. His totally…absurd color of bronze seemed to have been made only for him, as well as his casual hairstyle. But when I saw the glorious face approach the table, I felt a feeling swell in the bottom of my stomach. Everything in my being told me to flee and to beware of the angel that seemed to have fallen on the unexpecting town of Forks.

The one thing that I registered as well was that this cherub that was floating towards the table was also smiling. A crooked smile, something breathtakingly … striking. The boy was smiling _at_ someone. He was smiling _at Isabella_! The boy I had never seen once in my life seemed to know Isabella Swan quite well because as he sat in the seat next to hers, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and murmured something in her ear to which she giggled at. Isabella giggled! How completely _illogical_ that sounded. But the soft tones of her laugh had finally been heard. I wasn't the only one who was surprised by this new boy coming in a marking his territory on Isabella, like she was totally…sane! Didn't he know she was broken?! As I through a confused look at Angela (a girl I had come to quite like) mouthed two words that she knew I would get. '_Edward Cullen_'.

He was so perfect, so angelic and so… innocent looking. How could this be the boy that had turned poor Isabella Swan into a shell, so close to nothing? I was outraged. I, Katie, was so far gone from baffled! And I was never without an answer or a thought in the world. But here I was. Completely blank because of Edward Cullen. This enraged me all over again

I had decided that Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan was the enemy. Because Edward had left, and this wasn't how it was supposed to be! Boys leave, and you move on. Too bad this angel was so far from the norm. He was almost illicit to a point. And Isabella was just as wrong to take him back.

So they were the enemy.

**A/N: So that was Katie, who moved to Forks right after Bella 'woke up' from her zombie stuff. I think she represents most of Forks in her reaction. She's so…human and too innocent and naïve to understand that more than a boyfriend was lost when Edward left. She is also short of….shallow-minded, because she refuses to accept Edward left for any good reason, and since he left he was supposed to be dead to Bella. So I feel too connected to my characters…. Oh well. Lol. But I do love Katie despite her flaws.**


End file.
